La Crueldad De La Vida
by Sarameliss
Summary: OneShot. Los últimos tres años habían sido los mas felices de su existencia. Sus vidas parecía de cuentos de hadas… ¿problema? Los cuentos de hada no existen. DracoGinny


**La Crueldad La Vida**

Estaba en una junta muy importante. Tenia que convencer a esos empresarios chinos que invirtieran en su empresa. Había ordenado explícitamente que no lo molestaran. Pero ahí estaba Sylvie, su secretaria, diciendo que tenía que decirle algo urgente.

-Bien, Sylvie, dime ¿Qué tenias que decirme? –preguntó Draco apretando los puños para conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Su… Su esposa tuvo un accidente en un automóvil muggle, señor –Respondió Sylvie.

Draco sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-¡¿Qué!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Abrió los ojos. No vio nada. Todo estaba en una profunda oscuridad.

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba.

-¿Draco? –preguntó Ginny tentando las manos que la abrazaban-. ¿Draco, eres tú?

-Si, cariño, soy yo –respondió Draco sin dejar de abrazarla.

Inmediatamente Ginny supo que algo pasaba. Draco no solía usar esas palabras tan cariñosas, a menos que este muy, muy, pero muy meloso con ella o que algo realmente grave estuviese pasando.

Instantáneamente llevo una mano a su vientre.

Plano. Totalmente plano. Sintió como si el corazón se le quisiera arrancar.

-¡¡¡Mis bebés! –Gritó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos. Le faltaba el aire-. ¡¡¡Mis bebés! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Draco donde están mis bebés!

-Ginny… Cálmate…

-¡¡¡¡Me calmare cuando vea a mis bebés! ¡¿Y por qué no encienden la luz! ¡¡¡No veo nada!

-Ginny… Estas muy alterada, será mejor que duermas un poco…

-¡¡No! ¿¿Qué pasa, Draco, qué pasa? –Ginny lloraba desconsolada en el pecho de Draco-. Dime que mi niños están bien… Dímelo…

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny –La voz de Draco sonaba quebrada, apagada.

-No… ¡¡NO! ¿Por qué? Draco… ¿Por qué?

-Tranquila…

-Todo es mi culpa… Si no… Si no me hubiese subido en ese taxi muggle… Esto… Esto no hubiese pasado…

-No, claro que no es tu culpa, Ginny… Las cosas se dieron así…

-¡No! Si fue mi culpa… Fue mi culpa… Además… No veo nada… ¿Por qué?

-Ginny, descansa un rato, ¿si?

-¿Estoy ciega, verdad? ¿No volveré a ver?

-Ginny… Los sanadores están trabajando en una poción para la ceguera… Si todo sale bien podrás volver a ver pronto...

-¿Y si no?

-No seamos pesimistas, Ginny…

-¡Discúlpame si soy pesimista en una situación como esta!

-No te exaltes, puede hacerte daño.

Momento después entró una enfermera con una poción para dormir sin soñar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se habían hecho novios desde Hogwarts y llevaban tres años de casados… Los tres años más feliz de su vida. Todos pensaban que se habían casado muy jóvenes, y tal vez fuese cierto, pero a ellos no les importaba en los absoluto. Se amaban y querían estar juntos.

Vivieron muy felices esos tres años, aunque claro, con las clásicas peleas maritales, algunas sin la mas mínima importancia; otras bastantes serias, que habían causado un distanciamiento por varios días. Pero a pesar de eso, vivían felices, felices y enamorados. Su felicidad aumento bastante cuando Ginny se entero que estaba embarazada. Todo era risas, felicitaciones, alegría.

Meses después les avisan que no van a tener un hijo. Si no dos. ¡Mucho mejor! Sus vidas parecía de cuentos de hadas… ¿problema? Los cuentos de hada no existen.

Y eso quedó patente después del accidente de su querida Ginny.

Casi no podía creerlo cuando llegó al hospital y le dieron esa fatídica noticia.

De un solo golpe había perdido a sus dos hijos, y no siendo eso suficiente para arruinar su vida de felicidad, su esposa había quedado ciega.

¡Había deseado tanto que sus hijos nacieran! Y ahora estaban muertos. _Muertos_.

Y Ginny.

Draco se sentía fatal por Ginny. Y si él se sentía así… ¿Cómo se sentiría Ginny? No quería imaginarlo.

Los sanadores habían dicho que estaban trabajando en una poción para la ceguera, pero no estaba completa. Había muchos riesgos.

Le habían recomendado hacerle una cirugía muggle. ¿Pero como dejar a la persona más importante de su vida con los que la habían dejado así?

Esos estúpidos. ¡De ellos era la culpa! De esos imbéciles muggles… ¡Como los odiaba! Gracias a ellos sus hijos habían muerto. Gracias a ellos su esposa estaba ciega. Gracias a ellos su vida se había dañado. ¡Gracias a ellos! ¡¡Todo gracias a ellos!

Sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Volteó a ver quien era, y se encontró con su hermana, Ashley.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Francia?

-Hace mucho que no venia a Inglaterra, tenía ganas de venir. Aunque nunca pensé que me encontraría con esta mala noticia. Lo siento mucho, Draco.

-No te preocupes. Voy a San Mungo. Hoy le dan de alta a Ginny, solo vine a cambiarme. ¿Me acompañas?

-Quisiera, pero no puedo. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos aquí. ¡Nos vemos pronto, Draco!

No bien su hermana se había ido, se había aparecido en San Mungo para dirigirse inmediatamente a la habitación de Ginny. Fuera de esta, estaba la familia Weasley en lleno, discutiendo bastante acaloradamente, pero se callaron rápidamente al verlo llegar.

-Buenos días –saludó Draco fríamente. Nunca se había terminado de llevar bien con la familia de su pelirroja.

-Draco, querido, buenos días –saludó Molly. Estaba pálida y tenia los ojos rojos.

-Malfoy –Ronald Weasley llamó su atención-. Hemos estado pensando… Creo que lo mejor para Ginny, seria irse para mi casa –Hermione lo miró disgustada.

-¿Ah, si? –dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

-Tú tienes mucho trabajo, no estarías todo el día pendiente de ella. En cambio, Hermione estaría al pendiente de ella mientras yo trabajo, y viceversa.

-Muy tentadora idea, pero lamentablemente _mi_ esposa va para _mi_ casa bajo _mis_ cuidados. Así que lo siento mucho, pero rechazo tu oferta.

-La opinión que vale es la de Ginny.

-¿Y crees que Ginny preferiría ir a tu casa, Weasley?

-En realidad, si. Ginny es conciente de tu ausencia, se sentiría muy sola –reclamó el Weasley.

-No permitiré que Ginny se vaya a tu casa, Weasley.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntamos a ella?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esto era el colmo de los colmos. ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado, como era posible que la pusieran a decidirse con quien se quería ir? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente ya?

-Vamos, Ginny. Sabes que la mejor opción es irte a mi casa. Admite que te sientes muy sola en esa enorme mansión… ¡Ahora mas con lo que te paso!

Era cierto que se sentía sola cuando Draco estaba en el trabajo. Y últimamente era peor. A Draco se le había duplicado el trabajo desde que llegaron los chinos. Decía que debía convencerlos a como de lugar, y la dejaba sola muy seguido.

Por otro lado, no quería estar lejos de Draco… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Pero… Si me voy a tu casa, Draco podrá visitarme, ¿verdad?

Ron miró mal a Draco.

-Claro que si.

-Déjenme hablar con Draco a solas.

-¿Para que quieres hablar conmigo a solas? Ya se sabe cual será tu decisión –dijo Draco, intentando que el enojo y la decepción que sentía en ese momento no se notara.

-Draco, por Dios, ¡entiéndeme! Tu siempre estas trabajando y yo sólo con la compañía de los elfos domésticos… ¡Además podrás verme todos los días!

-Bien. Perfecto, tu hermano te ayudara con tus cosas. Y ahora me voy a trabajar.

-¡Draco, no te enojes! ¡Compréndeme!

-¡No estoy enojado! Tu puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana. No me importa –Pero si le importaba. Y mucho.

-¡Draco…!

Pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le indico que ya Draco se había ido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya se le pasara el enojo, Ginny, no te preocupes –dijo Hermione, una vez Ginny se hubo instalado.

-Lo se… Pero no me gusta estar enojada con el… ¡Igual tiene que entenderme! En nuestra casa siempre estoy sola… Estaba bien cuando trabajaba, pero ya sabes con lo del…

-Te entiendo, Ginny… Ahora será mejor que descanses.

-Claro… ¡Buenas noches, Hermione!

-Buenas noches, Ginny –respondió la castaña, saliendo del cuarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron varios días.

Ginny no se acostumbraba a eso de no ver nada, se sentía terriblemente inútil. Además, aun se sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido… Cada vez que despertaba, no quería abrir los ojos… No quería chocarse con la cruel realidad de que ya no tenia a sus hijos con ella… Que los había perdido para siempre…

Sabía que tenía que resignarse… Pero no podía, no podía evitar llorar todas las noches, sencillamente no podía.

Y para rematar… ¡Draco no había ido a visitarla! Sabía que todo era culpa de su estúpido orgullo… No se había resignado a que ella hubiera preferido irse con su hermano. Pero ella tampoco insistiría mucho para que la fuera a ver, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de abrazarlo (y de ahorcarlo)… ¡Si él era orgulloso, ella también!

-¡Ya ha pasado una semana! ¡Una! ¡Siete días! ¡Y no me ha visitado! ¿Puedes creerlo? –Ginny hablaba con su amiga, Magnolia, que desde que se había enterado del accidente de Ginny no había dejado de visitarla.

-Ginny… Mira… No quería decírtelo, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –Preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Draco se ha estado viendo con otra chica desde tu accidente –dijo esto muy rápidamente, como un trabalenguas, tal vez queriendo inconscientemente que Ginny no entendiera… Pero Ginny lo entendió perfectamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Ginny. El corazón le latía fuertemente.

-Los he visto –dijo Magnolia-. Sabes el parque que esta frente a mi apartamento… Lo veo todos los días allí… Duran como diez minutos hablando y luego se van.

Ginny no lo podía creer. Se negaba a creerlo… ¿Draco engañándola? Se le oprimió el estomago al pensar en ello.

-¿Estas totalmente segura de ello? Puede haber sido otro chico cualquiera…

-No, Ginny, era él, estoy segura…

-Pero… Pero puede que se estén viendo por otra cosa… No significa que me este engañando…

-Lamento desilusionarte, Ginny… Pero es lo mas seguro… Si fuera de trabajo se vieran en un restaurante… O en la misma empresa… Pero…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La vida se había empeñado en darle muchos golpes. Golpes fuertes. Uno tras otro, sin piedad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? No lo entendía. Sinceramente no lo entendía.

Draco la engañaba… ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan inútil que nadie la quería?

Sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Supuso que era Hermione que iba a llevarle la comida.

-No tengo hambre, Hermione –dijo la pelirroja, en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Nos vamos, ¡Ahora! –esa no era la voz de Hermione. Era la voz de…

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es que no me oíste? Te llevo a casa. No voy a consentir que mi esposa este en otro lugar que no sea mi casa. No se como lo permití en un principio…

-Yo no me quiero ir –dijo Ginny, firmemente.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Te quieres quedar aquí?

-Si, prefiero quedarme aquí a irme contigo… ¡Prefiero quedarme donde sea a irme contigo! ¡No quiero oírte más! ¡No quiero sentir más tu presencia…! –Pero no pudo continuar. Draco había puesto sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja, apresándolos.

Acarició los labios de Ginny con su lengua, buscando paso dentro de su boca. Cuando lo logró, la tomo por la cintura, apegándola mas a el. Comenzó a recorrer su boca con deseo, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?

¿Por qué no podía resistirse a él?

-¿Aun no quieres sentir mi presencia? –dijo Draco con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué no viniste a visitarme en todo este tiempo? –preguntó Ginny.

-No puedo creer que hallas preferido quedarte con tu hermano –dijo Draco después de varios segundos de silencio.

-¡Draco, por Dios! ¡Nunca estas en casa! ¡Siempre estas en ese maldito trabajo! Cuando yo también trabajaba estaba todo bien, pero ahora que me quedo en esa casa tan grande… ¡Me vuelvo loca!

-¿Es por eso? Bien, me tomare unas vacaciones hasta que puedas volver a trabajar…

-¡Pues entonces te tomaras unas vacaciones permanentes!

-Ginny… No hay nada imposible en este mundo. Todo se arreglara, ya lo veras –dijo Draco, acariciándole el cabello-. ¿Volverás a casa?

-No.

-¡¿Por qué!

-Mejor vete a casa con esa chica con la que te encuentras todos los días en el parque… Creo que seria una mejor compañía.

-¿Hablas de Ashley? ¿Mi _hermana_?

Ginny no sabía si reír porque Draco en realidad no la estaba engañando o llorar porque había sufrido tanto por nada.

-¿Tu _hermana_? ¿La que esta en Francia?

-Volvió hace una semana –Draco sonrió-. ¿Qué creías? –Preguntó el rubio dándole suaves besos en el cuello.

-Aun estoy furiosa contigo por no venirme a visitar –dijo Ginny, echando la cabeza para atrás, mientras Draco seguía besándole el cuello.

-Y yo aun estoy molesto por irte con tu hermano y no conmigo.

-¡Pero tu me dijiste que no estabas enojado!

-Y estoy seguro de que no me creíste.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-Aun así te gusto –dijo dejando de besar su cuello para ocuparse de su boca-. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Mmm… No sé todavía…

Draco volvió a besarla, jugando con la lengua de la pelirroja, mientras le acariciaba lentamente el muslo.

-Si sigues dándome más de esos creo que no tendré otra opción que irme contigo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Aun estaba oscuro.

-¿Ginny? –Preguntó Draco, preocupado al oír un sollozo de parte de su compañera-. ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si… Yo no quería despertarte –dijo Ginny secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que… Aun no puedo creer que mis niños no estén conmigo… ¿Sabes? –dijo la pelirroja refugiándose en los brazos de su esposo-. Yo hubiese dado todos mis sentidos por poder cargarlos… Abrazarlos…

-Yo también… Pero ya no están, y tenemos que resignarnos a ello –dijo Draco, apretando fuertemente a su esposa, mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Draco?

-¿Si?

-Dime que me amas.

-Te amo –dijo Draco después de varios segundos.

-¿En serio?

-Mas que a nada en el mundo –respondió, besándole suavemente el cabello.

-Demuéstramelo –dijo Ginny, alzando levemente la cabeza.

El rubio la beso con suma delicadeza, mientras la recostaba en la almohada. Al sentir sus manos en los hombros, Ginny se quedo sin aliento y un extraño calor empezó a emanar de su vientre. Las ágiles manos del Slytherin desabrochándole los botones de sus ropas la hicieron sentir cosas inexplicables, como siempre le sucedía cuando estaba con él.

Hubiera dado todo por poder ver esos ojos grises arder de pasión…

-Sólo siente –murmuró el rubio a su oído… y así lo hizo.

La forma de tocarla la hizo suspirar y perder el poco control que le quedaba; sentía que su cuerpo se abrasaba por los besos y caricias del rubio…

Nunca lo había sentido así, Draco estaba la tocaba como si fuera lo más valioso en su vida. Sentir la calidez de la boca del rubio en su centro de feminidad, la hizo olvidar los fantasmas del pasado.

-Ginny… -gimió Draco contra su boca antes de besarla de nuevo, y de hacer que se fusionaran sus cuerpos, los cuales se movieron a compás; cada movimiento producía miles de emociones en la pelirroja, la cual mordió suavemente el hombro del rubio cuando el clímax se aproximaba.

Draco debió darse cuenta de que ella estaba ya al límite y deslizo la mano para acariciarle entre las piernas. Ginny se encontró de repente envuelta en una neblina de sensaciones increíbles.

Segundos después, Ginny sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba para derrumbarse a continuación sobre ella tras alcanzar también el clímax.

-Te amo, mi rubio –murmuró Ginny, aferrándose fuertemente a Draco. El rubio besó suavemente su nariz antes de separarse de ella, para recargarla en su pecho, y seguido caer en un profundo sueño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Ginny?-la voz de Draco sonó preocupada tras ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No podía dormir –suspiró la pelirroja. Después de hacer el amor con Draco había caído en un sueño muy profundo; sin embargo unos minutos después un extraño frío la había despertado, y como no pudo volver a dormir, se había dirigido al balcón. Aun se sorprendía que no hubiese tropezado ni una sola vez.

-¿Estas bien, te duele algo? –preguntó Draco, abrazándola preocupado.

-No tengo nada –le aseguró extendiendo su mano para tocarlo. Draco tomó su mano y la besó suavemente, antes de ponerla sobre su rostro, que la pelirroja recorrió temblorosamente.

-Quisiera ver tu rostro –confesó Ginny con voz quebrada.

-Lo estas haciendo-respondió el rubio rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. –No como lo hacemos todos comúnmente, pero ya deberías saber que tú no eres alguien común…

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro que no, eres la más linda, y la más especial de todo el mundo –contestó Draco, antes de besarla.

En ese momento Ginny supo que no importa que pasara, Draco siempre estaría a su lado. Que aunque no pudiera recuperar su visión, el rubio siempre estaría a su lado.

-¿Ginny?

-Dime.

-Sé que… -suspiró profundamente antes de continuar- la perdida de nuestros hijos es irreparable, pero igual no es el fin del mundo… Aunque admito que una vez pensé que si.

Se detuvo por un momento. Ginny se acurruco contra su pecho, esperando que continuara.

-Si todo sale bien, pronto recuperaras la vista… Y podremos, no sé, intentarlo de nuevo… Vol…

-Me encantaría embarazarme de ti otra vez –interrumpió Ginny, abrazándose mas fuerte a él-. La vida ya ha sido muy mala conmigo… Tal vez no le caigo bien –bromeó la pelirroja.

-Imposible. Les caes bien a todos… -Ginny sonrió-. Y ahora… ¿Por qué no practicamos para ese próximo embarazo? –preguntó Draco con voz ronca. Ginny rió traviesamente, mientras sentía que la felicidad que la vida cruelmente le había arrebatado, volvía a renacer en ella.

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Holaaa! Aquí estoy con este one-shot medio larguito, esta vez dedicado a mi queridísima amiga **Jennifer**, que cumplió años ayer, ¡muchisisisisisimas felicidades! Otra vez, que se cumplan todos tus deseos, TQM!_

_Y un agradecimiento especial a Valery ¡un montón de gracias por tu ayuda! _


End file.
